<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>crying while i’m coming by finedae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287822">crying while i’m coming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/finedae/pseuds/finedae'>finedae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Begging, Friends With Benefits, Light D/s, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, a moment of self discovery for chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:47:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/finedae/pseuds/finedae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol asked Kyungsoo to bring his headset. When Kyungsoo asked him to “Say please,” he said it, without thinking.</p><p>Now, he can’t stop thinking about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>crying while i’m coming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>may I offer you a light pwp in these trying times?</p><p>title self explanatory but also taken from lana del rey’s ‘in my feelings’</p><p>shout out to that one picture of Kyungsoo from hyung promos, where he’s in blue boxers. art director for that photoshoot, you have my soul.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chanyeol doesn’t notice until he does. Then he can’t <em> stop </em>noticing. The first time was innocuous enough, Chanyeol too focused on his game when he yelled out at Kyungsoo to grab his headset, Kyungsoo showed up beside him with the headset in hand with a “Say please,” which he said without thinking, years of instilled conditioning being one of his mom’s favourite phrases. The next time it happens, they’re at the grocery store and Chanyeol was tempted by Cheese Puffs that were not on their budget. He tapped Kyungsoo’s shoulder, pointing at it, who turned at him instead with an eyebrow raised, saying, “Ask nicely.” Chanyeol scoffed and reached over Kyungsoo’s shoulder, using his height to his full advantage and muttering how Kyungsoo eats half of these anyway. He also noticed what was expected of him to say.</p><p>According to Chanyeol, he and Kyungsoo have the modern love story of the ages. Which is basically: watching a movie together, being really bored and single, one of their hands making its way down the other’s pants. They’re not exclusive but they’re also not <em> not </em> exclusive. Chanyeol’s noticed he has a better chance of getting laid if he comes home with Kyungsoo instead of trying to pick up someone at a bar, dark eyes following his every move that also rewards him handsomely with <em> that </em>look if he chooses him. Kyungsoo’s good to him like that, and in turn Chanyeol wants to be good for him too.</p><p>“What’s it about? Chanyeol asks, while Kyungsoo’s on top of him, pushing him to the bed. Since he didn’t break foreplay to go lay down a towel, it’s probably laundry day for these sheets. Kyungsoo’s practical like that.</p><p>“Fucking?” Kyungsoo asks, lips red from where Chanyeol’s bitten them.</p><p>“No, the whole <em> ‘please’ </em> thing. Are you like, into it?” Chanyeol’s mom told him the best time to confront a man is when his pants are off, which is how she caught his dad cheating. Kyungsoo stills, his face completely blank. He is an impenetrable wall, a master of not giving anything away, except for his dick twitches in his boxers against Chanyeol’s jeans. Chanyeol’s eyes light up, laughing as he snakes an arm around Kyungsoo’s waist, “Shit, you <em> are.</em>”</p><p>“Shut up, Chanyeol.”</p><p>“I won’t. Fuck, this gets you off?<em> Please.</em>” Chanyeol asks, bucking his hips upwards, denim against bare thigh. Kyungsoo groans at the contact, his hand on the sheet for balance and other tightening its grasp on Chanyeol’s shoulder.</p><p>“Is this like, a manners thing for you? Fuck, no wonder all the aunties love you.” Chanyeol’s mind is racing with the possibilities, how to leverage this new golden ticket of information.</p><p>Kyungsoo groans, the unsexy kind, swatting at Chanyeol’s face. “Your mom loves me.” He says, ignoring Chanyeol’s yelp of not bringing his mom into this! His cheeks are red, and Chanyeol’s hands immediately slide under his shirt, running up his sides to comfort him. “It’s more of a begging thing?”</p><p>“I don’t beg.” Chanyeol responds automatically, thinking of the time he’d wrestle with friends, would rather get choked than admit defeat. Kyungsoo’s other hand lands on Chanyeol’s shoulder too, inching closer so he’s now hovering over Chanyeol eye to eye level. He has a self satisfied smile on, like he knows something, that makes Chanyeol almost nervous, after all Kyungsoo does know him best.</p><p>“Really?” It comes out as a challenge.</p><p>Chanyeol can’t back down from that. “Yeah. You know me. That’s not me.” His words are said with all the force he himself doesn’t believe in. All his life, he’s been taller, and with a little work, stronger than the other kids. Protects his loved ones. Knows Kyungsoo appreciates it too, when he can lift up him against countertops. It shouldn’t be tempting to give in.</p><p>“I think you can, though.” The way Kyungsoo says it, it’s almost posed as a question, but the ones you don’t answer. He shifts, rolling his over to lie beside Chanyeol, with his back against the wall meets the bed. He cups his hand against Chanyeol’s cheek for a moment, who doesn’t lean in to the touch, before sliding it down his torso over the bulge in his jeans, resting there. His hand covering Chanyeol’s erection, his thumbnail grazes against the zipper, fingers running along the inseam.</p><p>“Nope.” Chanyeol grins with all the bravado he can muster, but tips his hips towards Kyungsoo’s touch. Kyungsoo smirks at him, a pretty sight, before his thumb presses down over the head of Chanyeol’s cock. Hard.</p><p>“Wouldn’t you? For me, Chanyeollie?” It’s that same questioning voice that demands no answers.</p><p>“Kyungsoo-ya…” He can’t begin to express how aroused he is, as Kyungsoo continues to work his thumb over his cock, the sensation harsh over the material of his jeans — not even close to being enough friction and yet. Kyungsoo’s in his fucking cerulean blue boxers, and plain white tee. Fuck, he still has his black socks on, while Chanyeol lies, fully clothed, arms by his side like he’s not sure if he’s allowed to touch. “Kyungsoo.”</p><p>“Kyungsoo what?” He smiles so pleasantly. He’s so handsome. Chanyeol’s made a terrible mistake.</p><p>“Do Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol says, smug, and Kyungsoo squeezes down, <em> hard </em> . Chanyeol gasps, “Kyungsoo, <em> please.</em>”</p><p>Kyungsoo’s forefinger and thumb moves to his zipper, slowly pulling it down inch by inch. There’s none of the urgency that Chanyeol’s feeling, no rush in touching him. His dick is practically straining against the zipper, which Kyungsoo zips and unzips a few times, idly. Chanyeol stares at the ceiling, breathing in, before staring down at his groin and making up his mind. “Kyungsoo, fucking touch me. I said it. Is that what you want? Pretty, pretty please, now get me off.”</p><p>Kyungsoo takes Chanyeol’s hand, which was closed into a fist and coaxes it open, holding eye contact as he presses the lightest kiss to his fingers, barely a brush of his lips, and then a beautiful heart shaped smile. “No.”</p><p>“Fucking hell, what the hell. I said it! What more do you want from me?” He cringes at how desperate he sounds, instead of commanding.</p><p>Kyungsoo leans in, close enough to whisper, his face on Chanyeol’s side and he can feel his breath, hot. “Say it like you mean it, <em> baby</em>.”</p><p>The last time Chanyeol called him <em> baby </em>was on the phone, when Kyungsoo was on the trip a few weeks and Chanyeol made filthy promises of how he’d fuck him good when he came back, wreck him. He made good on his promise too, because Chanyeol first and foremost is a good boy. It’s almost embarrassing, how fast he crumbles. He’s easy, he’s always been so fucking easy for Kyungsoo.</p><p>So he says, and he means it. Kyungsoo makes him mean, the litany of <em>pleasepleaseplease. </em>Kyungsoo finally, <em>finally</em> takes Chanyeol’s cock out of his briefs and closes his fingers around it, thumbing at the precome that has pooled at the tip. Chanyeol finally understands the enormity of taking the Lord’s name in vain, as Kyungsoo pulls every pleading, begging ‘<em>please</em>’ hymns out of him, and every ‘<em>oh god</em>’ a prayer.</p><p>“Do you like that?” Kyungsoo asks, voice gentle and steady as Chanyeol hears the cap open, Kyungsoo warming the lube in his palm before while he runs the edge of a nail against his bulging veins, the whisper of a touch. Chanyeol whines at the loss of contact, all previous shame and bravado out the door, only Kyungsoo’s voice and hands on him acting as an anchor. Chanyeol nods in between asking to be touched.</p><p>“Fuck, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo lets slip quietly, a slick hand cupping his face again and this time he does lean in, in vindication. This is affecting Kyungsoo too.</p><p>It feels like hours, Chanyeol has no coherent concept of time as Kyungsoo moves his hand away, or squeezes the base of his cock as soon as he’s going to come. “Please let me come, please, I need it, I need to — <em> please.</em>” Chanyeol chokes, sweat pooling at his forehead and tears leaking out the corner of his eyes. He’s still semi-clothed, jeans up to his knees and hoodie pulled up to his elbows but he feels more raw, exposed somehow.</p><p>Kyungsoo kisses his cheek. His platonic soulmate who he fucks. Chanyeol is the luckiest motherfucker alive. “You’ve been so good, Chanyeol-ah.” And with that final flick of his wrist, Chanyeol comes, hard. Harder than he’d been expecting, and harder than he ever remembers. The sheets must be absolutely ruined. It takes him a minute to catch his breath, let the embarrassment seep in as he takes in his surroundings, and reach enough presence of mind to take care of Kyungsoo.</p><p>Kyungsoo grins at Chanyeol’s fucked out face, and fits himself against Chanyeol’s side, making sure he can feel the wet front of his boxers present into Chanyeol’s bare hip. God, he’s so fucking gross. They are literally meant to be. “I’m good, thanks. This was fun.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol might never be able to do table manners again without popping a hard on. But it’s a small price to pay to see Kyungsoo squirm every time he’s going to beg for every fucking thing now.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>